It All Started With a Gate
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: When Team Natsu is on a mission, they come across a pair of two young wizards. and it turns out that the girl has a connection to Natsu. Please read, the story is better than the summary. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started with a gate.**

Team Natsu was out on a job tracking down monsters in Westlea Forest, doing the usual, a.k.a. Natsu setting stuff on fire, or Gray freezing it, or Erza hacking it a part with swords, and Lucy was… well Lucy was trying to avoid getting set on fire, frozen over, and getting hacked a part with swords. And that's when it happened.

"KYAAA!" a girl maybe around 14 or 15 with long pink hair and forest green eyes, was running for her life as a big monster was running after her. Lucy saw that she reached for her waist a pulled out something silver. The girl jumped up doing a back flip over the beast as it barrled past straight into a tree dazing it. She landed on her feet and held the sliver item out in front of her. "Open gate of the wolf, Lupus!" immediately something that resembled a werewolf appeared out of a bright light and charged the monster. The girl pulled out yet another silver key. "Open gate of the fire bird, Phoenix!" Right after appeared a woman in a bright red and orange outfit and had two katana's made of flames in her hands. "Phoenix, I want you to finish that monster off!"

"With pleasure, Ayaka." The spirit said. In a matter of moments the poor monster was on its back with its eyes rolled up in its head.

"Thank you. You guys can go back now." Ayaka said sweetly, and her spirits nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Team natsu was staring at her when she turned and saw them. "What cha looking at?" she looked around a second before saying, "oh…. Uhhhh, Hi. You can close your mouths now, otherwise you might catch flies." Lucy was moving her mouth but nothing was coming out. After a minute, she was finally able to say something.

"S-stellar s-spirits" she stuttered forcing the words out. Ayaka nodded.

"Yep, but why are you so flustered?" She asked and Lucy brought out her stellar spirit keys. Ayaka's eyes widened. "Wow!" she exclaimed, running over to the blond to get a closer look at her keys. "You have t-ten of the golden gate key?! You must be the powerful stellar spirit mage in all of Fiore!" Lucy blushed at the compliment. "Where are my manners? I guess I was so excited to meet another stellar spirit mage, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Ayaka, pleased to meet ya!" She said with a big smile and stuck her hand out to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. This is Natsu, Gray, and Erza." Lucy said after shaking Ayaka's hand. She pointed at each of her team mates as she said their name. After which, Natsu and Gray got bored with the conversation and started to fight. "What keys do you have?" Ayaka pulled out her keys.

"Oh… well I have, Lupus the wolf and Phoenix the fire bird, who you just saw in action. I also have Centaurus the centaur, Fornax the furnace, Pictor the easel, Monoceros the unicorn, Volans the flying fish," Team natsu turned slightly green as the name brought up some not so pleasant memories. "Hydra the water snake, Ara the alter, and finally I have Draco the dragon." Natsu stopped his fight with Gray and rejoined the conversation.

"Did you say dragon?!" he asked with a lot of excitement.

"Uhhhh… yes I did indeed say the word dragon, but I think you have the wrong idea." Ayaka replied. Natsu didn't seem to hear that last part.

"Can you summon him right now?" Ayaka shook her head. You could practically hear the dragon slayers bubble pop and deflate. Natsu's shoulders slouched in disappointment.

"I'm sorry! There is no need to be like that! I might be able to summon Draco later, it's just he told me he was busy this week. Since it's Friday I might be able to summon him later tonight, maybe even this evening." She said quickly but Natsu wasn't listening because he already resumed his fight with Gray which Erza put an immediate stop to. Ayaka turned back to Lucy. "May I ask why He wanted me to summon Draco?"

"You see, Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. He was raised by a dragon named Igneel, but he suddenly disappeared one day. I bet he was hoping since Draco is a dragon, he might know something about his whereabouts." Lucy told the younger stellar spirit mage. Ayaka looked at Natsu who was still getting a lecture from Erza with Gray.

"It saddens me to say, but I don't think Draco knows anything about the dragons' whereabouts. He is a stellar spirit after all. So Draco would know much about that, mostly because when he is here, he is either fighting or annoying me." She said sadly. She was about to say something more, but was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"AYAKA!" a boy called running into their view. He was about the age of the said stellar spirit mage. The boy had shaggy black hair and ocean blue eyes. When he finally spotted her he sighed. "Jeez, can't I turnaround for one second without you pulling a disappearing act?" he asked.

"For your information Kyon, you didn't 'turn around, you got knock on to your butt by a pansy-ass monster that got beaten by me who is in fact one year younger than you." Ayaka snapped at him.

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No."

"Then why does it sound like it?"

"I'm not calling you weak. I'm just saying I can be stronger than you."

"Oh, so you are calling me weak"

"No I'm not."

"Sure, whatever you say. I believe you, even after you said it in such a deliberate way so it sounded like you were calling me weak." Ayaka was about to say something more, when there was a flash of light.

"My, my, now this is a rare event. Kyon-Kyon and Aya-chan fighting." Someone said. It was a guy with red hair and green eye's like a dragon He was wearing a black hoody, beige cargo pants, and black convers.

"Don't call me that!" They both shouted at him. The guy put his hands up in defense.

"Okay. But you should see the looks on your faces when I say that, it's just too good to pass up." He put his arms around Ayaka's shoulders and she sighed.

"Whatever. What are you even doing here Draco? I thought you said you were busy today." Ayaka shrugged Draco's arm off of her shoulders.

"I did. I just finished earlier than I thought I would." Draco looked at team natsu. "Now, are you going to introduce me? Or do I have to do that myself?" Ayaka just stared at him. "Fine I'll do it myself." He turned back to team Nastu. "'Sup. I'm the stellar spirit Draco the Dragon." He smirked. Natsu crossed his arms.

"You don't look like a dragon." He said in a matter of fact way.

"So, Leo is a lion but he doesn't look like one." Draco replied. "Now since I introduced myself, it is usually customary for you to do the same." Draco finished, receiving a shrug from Natsu.

"Why not? I'm Natsu Dragneel." He and Draco shook hands. Ayaka's eyes widened a bit but this when unnoticed.

"Dragneel, eh?" Natsu raised a pink eyebrow. "Interesting, it's the same as-"Smack! The spine of a hard cover book connected painfully with Draco's head.

"That is classified information." Ayaka said coldly. She was standing behind the spirit with the book still in her hand.

"Sorry" Draco backed off, heading over to where Kyon was standing.

"What's so classified?" Natsu asked the younger stellar spirit mage.

"Clas-sif-ied" She pronounced each syllable separately, each time she jabbed the book in Natsu's direction. "As in not for you to know."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"So?"

"I'm just asking for a reason."

"Because I don't need everyone to know."

"Why?"

"Is why your favorite word or something?"

"Maybe, but don't try and change the subject."

"Fine. Have you ever heard of a secret?"

"No, duh. Of Corse I have."

"Okay, and what do you do with a secret?"

"You don't tell anyone." Nastu was getting tired of waiting for the point.

"Exactly!" Ayaka exclaimed. It was at this point that Kyon and Draco had started a side conversation while the two pinketts continued to bicker.

"They definitely act like it." Kyon said.

""Yeah, it is very possible." Dragon replied.

"Indeed, after all it's not exactly a common name and they both have pink hair."

"You're right. So they most likely are." Lucy was getting curious about what they meant. She assumed that they were talking about Ayaka and Natsu.

"They're most likely what?" Lucy asked them. The two turned towards her.

"Brother and sister." They said with blank expressions. Team natsu stopped what they were doing immediately.

"WHAT!?" They shouted. Ayaka on the other hand turn completely white with a shocked expression on her face. Her mouth gapping as she tried to find some composure. A second later her shock was replaced with anger and aggravation and had anger marks popping up around her. Soon after the book she was holding found its way from her hand to Kyon's forehead. The force of the impact knocked him to the ground with a oof shortly followed by a shout of protest.

"What do you mean by brother and sister?" Team natsu asked.

"Well, you see, Ayaka's last name happens to be Dragneel as well." Draco answered their question.

[_A/N: Don't forget to review! I love reading reviews! So PLEASE REVIEW *puppy dog eyes* don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'll try and get the next one out soon!_

_ ~FrostDragonSlayer]_


	2. Chapter 2

**It all started with a gate.**

"WHAAAT!?" Team Natsu shouted all at once.

"You're kidding" Lucy said exasperated. She was thinking about how that one Dragneel was enough (no offence to Natsu but he is a handful…) but two, oh joy. Draco smiled no wait, scratch that he smirked.

"Nope absolutely not kidding" The spirit chuckled.

_Is it just me or does this guy seem a lot like Lok- _ Lucy's thoughts were cut off by…. Well this is one of those well-speak(more like think)-of-the-devil moments. There was another flash of light and whoa and behold the almost said lion spirit appeared.

"Princess, is there anything I can do for-?" Loke started to ask Lucy but saw Draco. "Well, well it appears that Draco is here." He smiled "How have you been?"

"Leo, good to see ya. I'm fine!" The two spirits started chatting. Meanwhile the two stellar spirit mages stood there with their mouths agape.

"S-so the when you mention Leo t-then you actually know- *gulp*" Ayaka was surprise, so surprised that she almost forgot that she was angry, almost. A second later the fact that Draco had just told everyone sunk in. "Draco! You are soo gonna-"

"So is this the Aya-chan you talk about so much?" Loke asked Draco as he inspected Ayaka.

"Yep." Draco replied. Ayaka growled and took a step towards the dragon spirit but was blocked by Loke, who like always was bringing out the charms.

"I'm honored to meet such I fine young lady." He said as he lifted up her hand and kissed it.

"Now look here…" Ayaka started

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful hair?"

"HEY!"

"It goes with your sparkling green eyes." Team Natsu and the others recovered from shock and Natsu, along with Kyon weren't too pleased about how Loke was acting. Both pushed up imaginary sleeves (Well natsu only pushed up one imaginary sleeve) and trudged over to where Loke was standing. Loke apparently failed to notice the two and continued to flirt with Ayaka and they were about ready to punch the lion spirit in the nose but Ayaka beat them to it and sent him stumbling back a few feet. Meanwhile, Lucy made a connection.

"Hold on a minute, Loke does that mean you knew Natsu had a sister." There were a few protests at the word 'had.' Loke looked at Lucy in surprise.

"Natsu has a sister?" The lion was generally confused. Lucy blinked at him.

"Well yeah, Ayaka's last name is Dragneel too." Loke's mouth dropped open. Then it was Natsu's turn for a light bulb moment.

"Wait a second, if I have a sister then that means I have human pare-"

"No." The young pinkette shot him down immediately. Natsu's smile vanished replaced by a look of confusion.

"How" Ayaka's eyes hardened and she turned away form him.

"Tenroujima," She started, "was not the only place attack by Acnologia. Me and Kyon only survived because we weren't there at the time of the attack but we were made it back in time to see him flying off in the distance." Team Natsu's eyes widened. Acnologia had attacked towns and villages? "Luckily the attacks stopped three years after they started."

"No way." Erza was shocked, but there was something still nagging her. " Ayaka, why don't you want people to know your last name is Dragneel?" the girl looked at the requip mage.

"After Acnologia attacked, it was a painful reminder that I had no family left, Then, when you guy's returned and won the GMGs, everyone knew the name Nastu Dragneel, and I don't need to live in anyone's shadow." With that she stalked off in a random direction. Kyon took a quick glance at Team Natsu and ran after her. Draco just shrugged and disappeared into the spirit world and was followed by Loke.


End file.
